Blood, Fire & Night
by JadeRose1
Summary: The Vampire of WCW is causing trouble for Sting & crew…has he bitten off more then he can chew when he meets The Shadow.
1. Default Chapter

Blood, Fire & Night  
  
Story by Jade Rose  
  
Rating pg-13 for Language & Violence.  
  
Summery: The Vampire of WCW is causing trouble for Sting & crew…has he bitten off more then he can chew when he meets The Shadow.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT.  
  
Jade was relaxing in the locker room when she felt a chill. It wasn't in the air, it was deeper than that. As if something was holding her in place her eyes refused to open.  
  
"Who's there?" was all she could manage to get out. Someone had gotten past her defenses & it was not sitting well with her.  
  
"Be still." Was the only reply. It felt as if a hand was trying to tilt her head to the side. The harder she fought the stronger the force became. A coolness was felt on her neck as if something metal like was pressed against it. She felt it trace along her neck, the coolness was soon replaced with running warmth. Something or someone had cut her; she knew the feeling was her own blood. What happened next answered the question of whom. A hand held her shoulder, then a breath on her neck. She then felt faintly warm lips press them self to the cut. Why did she feel so powerless? She felt her mind begin to drift away as if trying to separate itself from what was going on.  
  
(Yes Short opening, but I don't think short is bad since I post more then one chapter at a time normally, please review?) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Steven was down the hall talking to Lex & Nash about an upcoming angle. He was already in his gear for the upcoming show, suddenly his eyes just sort of glazed over. "Stev…yo Steven you ok man?"   
  
"What?...um…be right back." He took off running down the hall, not even waiting for a reply from the other two. He was so wrapped up in whatever called him away to even notice the camera following him. Reaching the door he tried to open it but it was locked. He knocked, loudly pounded, on the door. "Jade… JADE open up." The door busted open a few moments later & he saw Vampiro as he ran past him vanishing down the hall. He was about to take off after him, but then remembered he came to check on Rose. Turning to look in the room, so did the camera, his heart sank at what he saw. Moving to her side he crouched down to check her over. She had passed out, but was breathing. A thin cut still showed on her skin, it had stopped bleeding, but blood coated her neck and shoulder. About this time Kev & Lex had decided to track Steven down to find out what caused him to leave like that. They stopped, nearing his locker room, seeing the camera there. Nash quickly nudged Lex to go say something. Lex walked over, nearly yelling at the camera man,   
  
"Shut that thing off & get some help already!" The camera man shook his head, shutting off the camera & lowering it. Lex moved inside the room to help Steven with Rose as Nash took off down the hall.   
  
"Steve she should be ok… I know it looks bad, but…"   
  
"I…I know, I just can't believe he pulled a stunt like this." Rose was already beginning to come to as a medic came in carrying a bag.   
  
"I'm ok guys." Rose tried to assure them as she was being checked over.   
  
"I just want to get my hands on him for this."   
  
"Jade I think he did it to try to get me out."   
  
"It's not your fault, but in that case, he has double trouble. I REFUSE to sit around while you get all the fun with him."   
  
"Jade, I far from call this… FUN." Rose stood up after the medic left. Making her way to the mirror, she slowly removed the bandage. She always hated them. The cut was still there, but it was faintly red, as if infected.   
  
"This is not good," she faintly whispered to herself.   
  
"What?" Steven walked over closer to her.   
  
"This should have healed… plus somehow he got past my blocks, I felt powerless. He might have some kindred genes in him."   
  
"You're kidding, right?"   
  
"Steven, look at who you are talking to, THEN ask me that again."   
  
"Good point."   
  
"I heard a camera caught him running from the room?"   
  
"Yes why, what do you have in mind?"   
  
"Well, if it's on tape we have ammo we can use for an angle or match."   
  
"Jade, you're nuts."   
  
"When have I ever denied that?" Turning back around to face the men, her rich eyes gained a faint dark glow to them.   
  
"First it's time to stoke the flames he lit." She walked out of the room before anyone could say something to her. They knew it wouldn't have mattered either way.  
  
(Ok so what exactly is going through her head…review then see in the next chapter.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Vampiro was sitting in a dark room somewhere laughing to himself over the look on Sting's face. He then felt as if something flipped his hair. Standing to look around, he saw nothing.   
  
"Just the mind playing tricks." He then felt a hand grab the back of his neck. The pressure dropped him to his knees. Any attempt to move caused nails to bite into his skin.   
  
"Wh... who are you? What do you want?" His voice began to shake, a mix of fear and respect.   
  
"You attacked one of my wards…you will feel the same pain firsthand…bottom feeder." Came the distinctly cold voice of The Shadow, though if he did manage to turn he would have seen the same woman just attacked an hour or so ago. The only difference was her skin was paler & her eyes glowed of a dark light.   
  
"I knew you were expecting Sting, now you have bigger problems than just him." Vampiro could feel a breath on his skin as his captor took a few breaths. "Fear…what a wonderful emotion...vampire." The last word was spat, indicating it was foul, just to say it. The pressure on Vampiro's neck vanished. He turned quickly to grab at whatever was there, but he only caught thin air. Running a finger along his neck, he felt five tiny welts forming, the contact made him wince…Were the stories true?  
  
(Tit for Tat….the games begin. Please review) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Rose walked back into Sting's locker room heading right for the adjacent room, closing the door behind her. Lex & Steven noticed her pale complexion as she passed. Lex stood up, walking to the door knocking.   
  
"Leave me alone." Rose replied from the other side of the door, something about her voice chilled both men.   
  
"Jade open up."  
  
"I said go away."  
  
"You know we won't to that. I don't care if I understand what is going on or not."  
  
"I…will be fine, if you will just leave me alone for a bit."  
  
"Lex, I think it will be wise if you listen to her." Lex turned from the door walking back over to sit by Steven.  
  
"Why am I the one always in the dark?"  
  
"Unlucky I guess. I had a feeling something would happen when she took off like that."  
  
"What do you think she did when she left?"  
  
"Do you two really want to know?" Rose was now leaning in the door way her head lowered with a pair of sunglasses on.  
  
"Jade you know we do. I must admit you had my worried when you took off like that."  
  
"Sorry Steven I had to track him down before the trail grew cold."  
  
"Trial?"  
  
"Long story Lex. Let's just say The Shadow taught him a greater definition of the word…fear. Unlike what he did to me he was wide awake & responsive to every action." She cringed slumping forward bracing her one hand against the other side of the door frame. Before either man could move she motioned them to stay seated. "The power felt a lil…too good shall we say? I am now feeling the repercussions of it. It was worth every ounce, he picked the wrong victim."  
  
"So what do you think will happen now?"  
  
"He will either try to continue the fight backstage or take it to the ring with one of us. Nothing personal, but I think he may pick Steven thinking he will be easier. If so that will just gain him double trouble. Because I am sorry Steven but I refuse to stay out of this one. He made it personal; I see that bloodsucker's career short lived."  
  
"Rose I can't believe you are trying to tell us vampires are real."   
  
"Yes & no…there aren't many…full bloods anymore. Most are people that were one in the past & had retained that knowledge. That or freaks with a blood fetish." Rose walked back to the mirror to look at her neck…  
  
"Sadly the condition of this, plus a few other things make me feel he is more than a freak with a fetish. Some 'vampires' use energy from the air or focusing on a set person…or touch. That one reason The Shadow wears gloves. When I tap into that part of me I can't always control it." Rose sighed flexing her hand a bit.  
  
"Jade…you saying you did this touch drain to Vampiro?"   
  
"Just a lil, a part of me felt it was right, for me to reclaim what he took from me. Sadly there was too much negative energy in it for me to handle, so I had to purge it from my system. I am surprised you two put up with my ramblings."  
  
"We just ask each other to keep an open mind about things."  
  
"True makes for easier working conditions. I am glad I can be so open with you & Nash."   
  
(Yes I meant to say You & Nash even though it was Steven & Lex in the room…If you read "the trip" you would understand why she did not list Lex as one she can be open with. Please review) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Vampiro walked out to the ring, a content smile on his lips as he looked around.  
  
"Sting come out so we can…talk." Sting made his way to the ramp way looking towards the ring. His eyes showed pure determination as he was handed a microphone.   
  
"I think the time for talk is over. Your actions tonight spoke more then any words could have." Lowering his head he motioned towards the screen which lit up showing the tape of the attack & then a spot of Jade passed out being attended to by medical staff.  
  
Vampiro just grinned as the screen cut off after the tape.  
  
"Didn't you little friend enjoy my gift? She was indeed sweet." He slowly ran his tongue along his lips as if remembering the taste. Sting fought the urge to run down into the ring & try to beat the stuffing from him.  
  
"You'll pay for that; the question is who will collect the fee?" As if on cue the lights in the arena cut off, only to return a moment later. The Shadow was now perched on a turnbuckle out of Vampiro's line of sight.  
  
"Your light show does not scare me Sting." The Shadow slowly lifted a Microphone that was in his hand.  
  
"His doesn't…what about mine?" He leaped off close lining Vampiro as he turned. The Shadow flipped after hitting him landing on his feet. Looking over his shoulder at the fallen Vamp. "You made a BIG mistake…I promised I would be back…You were just the one dark enough to wake me. You attacked a friend of Sting's hoping to catch him off guard & into a fight, but you were not expecting someone like me. Dumb, dumb, dumb."  
  
Sting started to speak again as The Shadow just stood in the corner staring at a stunned Vampiro.   
  
"Vampiro you wanted a fight…You have one. You get to face each of us a show leading to the Havoc. This should give you enough practice where you get to face both of us 2 on 1."  
  
"I'm not scared of some mortals." The Shadow could be seen physically chuckling as he lifted his microphone.   
  
"Just some mortals hmmm? How's your neck vamp." Raising his free hand he slowly began to curl his fingers inward into a fist. The closer his fingers curls Vampiro's body began to stiffen until he dropped to his knees. "You consider yourself one of the night. Well you don't know true darkness…yet." With that the lights cut out again, when they came back up he was gone leaving just Vampiro in the ring slowly returning to his feet. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Back in the locker room out of sight Rose removed the mask looking in the mirror. Her eyes still black almost glowing, she could feel her body shaking, fighting against itself. The feeling scared her yet it held a hidden rush to it. She then heard the door to the adjacent room open. Damn it she was not expecting them back so soon. She pulled the mask back on just as the door to where she was opened.  
  
"What happened out there? I mean you didn't even touch him & he dropped to his knees."  
  
"He was feeling the damaged I caused him earlier." She cringed as she dropped to her knees. Steven began to move closer to help her up.  
  
"Don't come near me Steven…Please."   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Something that shouldn't be." Biting her lip under the mask a hand moved to rub her neck lightly. Standing she lifts the mask just enough to check her neck, the mark has grown worse. This was not a good sign.  
  
"Tonight was just a teaser, unless he pulls something backstage we shouldn't need to worry about him anymore this eve?" Rose almost questioned as Steven had more knowledge of Vampiro then she did.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Give me a few minutes please."   
  
"Sure, if you need anything, call".   
  
"Will do". With that Steven turned, walking out of the room as Rose grabbed her bag to get changed.  
  
She walked back to the main part of the locker room now wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. Lex was sitting talking to Steven. His eyes moved to her as she moved to sit in the corner.   
  
"Damn Rose, you look like hell. What's with the shades?"   
  
"Don't worry & give me my space". She closed her eyes to relax. She wasn't given much time when Steven and she were both called to Bischoff's office. She walked out the door with Steven following. Something was keeping him from getting close to her. "Jade, let me do the talking please?"   
  
"We'll see". Reaching the office they knocked and entered. Before they could shut the door Eric yelled.   
  
"What was that stunt all about?"   
  
"Eric, he started it, he attacked Rose in my locker room before the show."   
  
"And somehow you got the matches past the higher ups….Rose, how bad is it?"   
  
"Bad enough sir." Steven froze as Rose spoke.   
  
"Well may I see how bad it is that you brought the Shadow out of his slumber?" Rose walked over slowly, reaching Eric she carefully removed the bandage, wincing slightly. The next sound was a loud gasp from Eric.   
  
"That wannabe did THAT to you?"   
  
"Yes sir." She recovered the wound then spoke, already having an idea of the question. "He somehow caught me off guard, must have knocked me out or something. I think he used that talon ring he is seen wearing at times. I am not 100% sure of course. We know it is him of course, well you saw the tape."   
  
"Yes…well OK! Go through with your plans then, just be careful. If he pulled that stuff off camera, I wonder what he will try on? What happened in the ring tonight? I mean that thing with him falling to his knees?"   
  
"It is amazing how persuasive the mind can be at times Eric. Let's just say, after I came to, the Shadow paid him a visit before show. A part of that was a pain in his neck for the pain he caused in mine."   
  
"I see Rose. Just me sure personal reasons don't cloud your judgment."   
  
"Yes sir" she replied. Turning her head to look at Steven. "Don't even say it".   
  
"Say what?"   
  
"That you agree with him."   
  
"Well I do."   
  
"I know how tempers can be. Yours is as wrapped up in this as mine is so Steven follow your own advice." He bowed his head. He knew she was right, but in this matter so was he.   
  
"Ok, that's all you two. Now get going."   
  
"Night Eric". Rose nodded her head.   
  
"Sir." She walked out. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Steven was ready to follow when Eric called him.   
  
"Steve, is she ok? She seems not quite herself."   
  
"I am sure she is sill a little stressed from the attack."   
  
"Ok." Steven turned walking out and heading back to the locker room. Walking in Lex was still sitting there with his bag at his feet. He looked at Steven and said   
  
"Where's Jade?"   
  
"She's not back here yet?"   
  
"Nope, what happened?"   
  
"As we were getting ready to leave Eric called me back. Even he could tell there was something wrong with Rose."   
  
"Eric is even more blind to stuff than most."   
  
"I am sure she is fine."   
  
"Most likely it is just what is going on… well, I understand Steven. Let's go try to find her and get back to the hotel." Rose was outside leaning on the wall; her head lowered trying to calm down. She could feel her heart thumping against her chest. It never lasted this long normally. There was also something different happening. Not only was she feeling her own heart, she could hear what sounded like heartbeats around her. Whenever she looked in a direction she heard it. She would see someone, it wasn't all in her head, and it couldn't be. She heard one moving close to her, oh please whoever it was don't be heading for her. The movement stopped but it was no more than a foot from where she was.   
  
"Hey runt…" Kevin looks down, lightly touching one of her hands,   
  
"Are you ok?"   
  
"No and I wouldn't suggest doing that…"   
  
"What ..YOW…" Kevin quickly yanked his hand back, flexing it as his skin felt as if it was hit with a jolt of electricity.   
  
"What was that Jade?" He leaned on the wall, his hand above her so he can lean in. Her voice low.   
  
"Back down Bear, I am not going to go anywhere." He blinked when he noticed what she said; he then stood moving to lean next to her on the wall.   
  
"What's wrong runt?"   
  
"I can't control it," her voice was really frightened.   
  
"What is IT exactly?"   
  
"Simply."   
  
"Would be nice, I think I was hit too many times in the head tonight to get complex." "Well simply, I draw energy through my hands."   
  
"Which?"   
  
"Which means contact for too long could knock someone out or worse." Kevin's eyes widened, that did not sound pleasant at all.   
  
"When did it start?"   
  
"The attack…"Rose's tone was flat, almost matter of fact sounding. Kevin's phone started ringing. He was debating even answering it.   
  
"Go ahead pick it up."   
  
"I'll get the voice mail if it is important… I think other things matter more right now." Before anything else could be said the ringing stopped. Rose lightly rubbed her head. She was starting to feel tired and lightheaded. She just needed rest was all. Yah that's it, the stress of tonight has her bent out of shape. A good night's rest will work everything out. Steven and Lex was just turning the corner, they slowed down once they saw Rose and Kevin talking.   
  
"Well, that explains why you didn't answer your phone." Kevin looked over with a faint nod. Then looking back at Rose he said,   
  
"Let's get you back to the hotel."   
  
"I have shot gun…"   
  
"Anything Jade, if it will get you back and into bed..." Turning all four headed for the parking lot.   
  
"Rose, it you don't feel better in the morning, maybe you should see a doctor. Who knows what he did to you exactly."   
  
Oh my…did actual concern come from Lex's mouth? She must be looking almost as bad as she felt. Everyone except Kevin got in. He was getting ready to walk away when Rose called him.   
  
"Come on big guy, there is enough room." He thought for a second looking around the lot. Yep, it looked like his ride already had left.   
  
"Might as well." He went into the back seat, man was this cramped. Almost on cue Rose slid her seat forward to give him more room.   
  
"Better?"   
  
"Yes." They took off heading back. In the lobby Rose kept assuring them she was fine and headed for the elevator. Once in her room she got changed and just laid on the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
She was standing in a cave of some kind, ok this was not a normal setting for her. She knew it was a dream, but who was the orchestrator? Her eyes darted around; the only clear light was from phosphorus like substance on the ceiling. She slowly began making her way deeper inside. Something was drawing her that way; she stopped when she reached a large chamber that was open at the top exposing the night sky above her. Man it was a lovely sight. No, she had to stay focused. A hand then brushed her hair from her shoulder. She turned to face a young man yet his eyes seemed older. She knew those eyes.   
  
"Hello my sweet prize."   
  
"I am no one's prize."   
  
"As long as you sleep you are."   
  
"What is it you wish?"   
  
"We'll just finish the fun that was interrupted earlier." What a creep! To make it worse, he knew how to dream walk though he may be limited.   
  
  
  
"Sting and that …Shadow really think they could scare me?" His hand reached out gripping her chin. She tried to back away but as she did, he would only step closer till her back was against a wall. "Maybe they can try to hurt me out there…they have no power in here." He leaned in kissing her cheek. "Mmm sweet either place, I am sure other parts are even sweeter still." He leaned in again this time aiming for the lips, she didn't care that he would not get. She pulled from his grip slipping out from under him, his nail scratching her chin... "The more you play girl, the harder it will be in the end." "Who said I was playing?"   
  
"You have no power here."   
  
"Everyone has power in dreams." She just had to figure how to use her full power without tipping her hand. Before she could react he was before her again with a hand around each of her arms.   
  
"That so...let me see yours."   
  
Oh how she loved cocky creeps that don't know better. Her eyes almost began to glow but she quickly closed them before they could be seen. Ok, let's see how this works for a trick. She began to mumble something almost a chant of some kind. In reality it had no reason except for a smokescreen to trick her captor's senses. She felt his hands release her, the lack of support caused her to stumble back till she was leaning on a far wall. She didn't need to open her eyes to see what was transpiring on the other side of the room. Vampiro's arms were locked to his body by something that could only be described as a living shadow, unlike shadows though this one had form and substance. As it held him a voice filled the cavern.   
  
"Return her to her sleep...or YOU may be the one not to wake."   
  
"I didn't welcome you here phantom...be gone."   
  
"You might have created this place, but you are not ruler…that is the job of the stronger mind. NOW…return her."   
  
"Never, no way are you stronger than a mind I am not joined to." Damn him...what other connections did he cause? Focusing her energy the place started to change, the cave vanishing till they were on a moonlit beach. Rose was lying on the sand as if passed out. The living shadow letting go of Vampiro, it made its way toward her. "You won't reclaim her so easily."   
  
"Won't I?" The arm of the shadow moved toward the vampire, slowly black tendrils raised from the ground binding him. "This is only a warning…free her of any bond you placed on her." Vampiro bowed his head faintly, Rose's body vanished, not knowing her energy was still there.   
  
"She is free this night, but she will be mine in time, you might be able to help her, but she is still weak, the power I offer will sway her. NOW LEAVE." Oh yeah, that is funny, he was ordering the living shadow to be gone, yet he was the one tied.   
  
"I will for now…if she is still Marked, I will be back." The form vanished as did the bonds that held Vampiro.   
  
(Yes another Dream chapter…this is the first of 2 in this story…I enjoy them I hope you do as well.) 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Sitting up in the bed, she saw the sun already rising through her window. Blast it, he had her there longer than she thought. She moved into the bathroom hopping into the shower. She set the water really warm & allowed it to wash over her skin. She had to wash some of this stress away. She cringed as the water washed over her face and shoulder; she used her fingers to lightly feel two spots. No...The mark on her neck was still there, but the tenderness didn't expand as far. She guessed the hold was fading, what bothered her was she could feel faint marks on her chin. The scratches in the dream realm became reality. Well, that would have to wait to be dealt with. Getting out, she looked over her clothing. She had on a denim halter top, blue jeans, sneakers and denim colored blouse she left open. Searching through her jewelry she pulled out a choker made of black bone and turquoise accents. She placed it around her neck securing the leather ties. She bit her lip at an odd feeling, and then realized what it was. That was the choker given to her by Waya, which means most likely the old man had blessed it at one point. Heading down to the elevator and getting on, it stopped the next floor down; oddly no one was there when the doors opened. Maybe whoever it was got called or took the stairs. Finally getting to the lobby she headed for the restaurant to get some breakfast. She was sipping some juice when Steven pulled a chair to sit across from her.   
  
"Well you're looking better. Feeling it as well?"   
  
"Yes and no. I had a problem last night." She lifted her head faintly running her thumb along her chin, Steven leaned to look, it was already fading, but he could see the faint discoloration.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Seems vamp boy did do something yesterday, something that weakened my abilities enough to allow him access to my dream space. Even with his 'boost' I was able to trick him into leaving and hopefully stopping whatever it is he is trying to accomplish involving me. It seems you were not his sole reason for yesterday."   
  
"What do you think he has planned?"   
  
"I'm not really sure, but he slipped about tempting me with power when he was face to face with the shadow of my dream realm. A tiring trick to pull that off, but at least that explains why some of my gifts seemed a little…off kilter yesterday. Now that I know I can work to keep a better handle on them."   
  
"Whatever it takes Jade."   
  
"I just laugh that somehow my energies are so separate to him that he is so clueless to think I'm the weak one."   
  
Steven said "Well it is best if he continues to feel that way."   
  
"I know and he will." After eating the two headed their separate ways to get ready for the trip out. Reaching her room she opened the door.   
  
On the floor near the door was a folded letter. Opening it the letter simply stated 'The night shall fall in a wild blaze.' She folded it placing it in her carry on bag. She refused to be fazed by a few mind games. Leaving the room she rolled her case to Steven and Lex's suite knocking on the door it opened a few seconds later.   
  
"Ready slow pokes?"   
  
"Who you calling slow, baby girl?" Lex quickly ducked to the side to avoid Rose's attempt to punch him in his arm.   
  
"One day I will get you back…Damn my father for telling you that."   
  
"Whatever at least you are looking better this morning."   
  
"Just a little but it is better than nothing, now let's get going. I would like to get in a few sights before we need to fly out."   
  
"Man what a tourist." Lex turned to walk back into the suite. Rose gave him a light shove as he did causing him to stumble some.   
  
"Hey, I wasn't ready…"   
  
"That's the whole point Lexy."   
  
"Ok enough you two…"   
  
"Fine, I'll stop cause you asked so nicely."   
  
"Thanks Jade." Once they were packed all three headed down to check out. When they reached the counter the receptionist handed Steven a note. He looked right at Rose.   
  
"It wasn't me this time, but I can guess what it says."   
  
"I'll read it on the road, come on." Heading outside Rose was quick to cover her eyes. "Damn it…" Rose was quickly feeling around in her purse. Finding her sunglasses she slips them on before walking again.   
  
"Come on Steven let me drive."   
  
"No Steve, don't you know how female drivers are."   
  
"Lex you don't watch it you'll be walking to the airport."   
  
"I bet it's safer." Rose took a deep breath ready to say something but instead her hand reached to grab the keys that were tossed to her. She stuck her tongue out at Lex as she opened the car door and got into the driver's seat. Everyone was in after Steven prodded Lex a bit.   
  
"Ok guide, what's on the agenda today?"   
  
"A lovely garden I been hearing a lot about…" A groan was heard from the back seat. "A garden…you dragged us from the hotel for some dumb garden?"   
  
"It is not just some dumb garden."   
  
"Ok enough or we will need to start renting two cars and then you both will need to draw straws or something to see who rides with me." Faint huffs came from both Rose and Lex. Steven opened his letter pulling out the paper he began to read it.   
  
"What the?"   
  
"Let me guess...something about a wild blaze?"   
  
"Yep. You got it too?"   
  
"It was by my roo…" Rose pulled off to the side of the road.   
  
"Steven toss that thing out the window…" Ok, what is going on now but he learned not to question unless he felt it was something dangerous. As the paper went out the window, Rose handed him a hand wipe. Already having a good clue he wiped his hands. Before he finished, they saw the paper on the ground begin to smoke then catch ablaze. Steven tossed the wipe just to play it safe then rolled up the window.   
  
"Man that was clever."   
  
"CLEVER? It was in my hands."   
  
"It's lucky I thought I smelled something odd after you opened it. It just took a moment to fully figure it out. This guy isn't playing games. I just wonder why my letter wasn't also coated."   
  
"Are you sure, I hope you didn't accidentally burn the hotel down."   
  
"No I still have it, plus mine wasn't in an envelope. What he used reacts to oxygen in the air. Steven, do you wish to drop the angle with him?"   
  
"No, even if we tried, we don't know if he will stop these tactics. Which of us faces him Monday?"   
  
"You do, I have him Thursday." Looking at the car clock   
  
"Well I guess the gardens will need to wait for my next trip. We should get to the airport or we may miss our flight."   
  
(the Game grow even more dangerous…please review) 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Once at the new hotel in upstate NY, Rose got settled and then went off to find Eric. He was up in a conference room with some of the other personnel. Knocking on the door, it slowly opened. Walking in she heads right to the end of the table.   
  
"What's the meaning of this interruption Ms. Lindsey?" Hmm he actually used her last name… either he was trying to show proper respect or just cause he was in a meeting. "As soon as you're free sir, I must speak with you." He nodded.   
  
"Excuse me a second please." Eric stood patting Rose's arm as they walked outside into the hall. "Ok, what's going on? "   
  
"Vampiro tried something else before we left the last town." Rose reached in her pocket handing Eric the note. "That was dropped in my room, while Steven had one handed to him in an envelope at the front desk.   
  
"Ok, so he is trying to get him & I guess you riled up."   
  
"It goes past that. Soon after Steven opened his, it caught fire. Luckily we noticed the odd appearance of the paper and tossed it before it did so in Steven's hands."   
  
"What would you like me to do about it, suspend or fire him? He can't be arrested for anything without proof. My bosses would also kill me if I suspended him after the hype you and Steven created with him without proof." Rose lightly nodded.   
  
"I know, all I ask is please keep some extra personnel around to keep an eye open during Sting's match Monday. He's already made a first move. When he realizes his little letter had no effect, I picture him trying something else."   
  
"That I am sure can be arraigned."   
  
"Thank you, I will catch you later."   
  
"Any time." Rose turned heading back to her room and Eric back to his meeting. Man, being a persuasive force does have its benefits at times. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
"Jade, I am going out to catch the end of Nash's match before mine."   
  
"I would feel better if you just watch it on the monitors and wait till you are supposed to be out there."   
  
"I'll be fine. As you would say…trust me."   
  
"I do trust you, it is others I don't."   
  
"Things will be fine Rose."   
  
"Ok…Sting, I still can't believe he had me so frazzled that I left 'his' gear at the hotel." "I think I can handle him for one night without the Shadow's help." Rose faintly nodded. "I know. Good luck." Sting nodded turning from her and walked out the room. He was near the gorilla area getting pumped for his match even though currently that didn't take much. He then felt someone punch him in his back; he turned to see Vampiro with his usual smug look to his face turn to run off. Nice a hunt before the match. Sting took off running after him, the chase led through the back at the front. Sting's music was just being keyed up.   
  
"This will continue in the ring…" He walked past Vampiro onto the ramp way, before he got halfway down he was blindsided. As he got up he caught sight of Vampiro standing up on the top of the entry. That same cursed smug, Sting got up ready to try to climb after him. Security & officials tried to stop him.   
  
At this point he didn't care as he shrugged them off and began to climb. The two men faced off. Rose was backstage watching the monitor in Steven's room. Standing she began making her way towards the front. She stopped right behind the curtain just hoping Sting could really handle himself without help in this situation. Her eyes went to a nearby monitor. The two men were circling till Vampiro stopped reaching behind one of the supports up there. Pulling out two glass globes of some kind he yelled.   
  
"Time for the real blaze of glory Sting." Throwing one globe at Sting causing it to shatter just around the knees causing some sort of liquid to run down his legs. As Sting tried to turn the second globe was tossed also hitting near the legs. This globe contained a fine powder which mixed with the liquid. Backstage Rose's heart sank.   
  
"Where is the extra staff?" Too late, she knew what would be next and she had to get up there. Running to a fire station she shattered the glass and removed the first aid blanket. She turned back to the front trying to figure out how she would get up there without suspicion and heard something that nearly dropped her to her knees. There was a yell, something about Sting falling from the top and then silence. She ran full tilt as the crew was still trying to put him out. She unwrapped the first aid blanket draping it over him as she kneeled carefully patting out the smoldering areas. She carefully whispered even over the sound of the crowd he heard her.   
  
"Sting, I need you to try to calm down and relax. You fell hard and I can't afford for you to aggravate any injuries please." Sting's attempted thrashings calmed down even though his face was showing the pain he was in. Closing her eyes she lightly brushed his face and hair until she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. It was the paramedic crew.  
  
Standing she turned to head for the back as they tended to him. She forced herself to make it back to the locker room, falling to both knees as the door closed, even thought not in reality she felt as if her own skin was burning for a short time. She just hoped what she did was enough to keep Steven calm enough to be tended to. After a few minutes she got up to begin gathering their things. Her mind was torn in two. One side wanted to rush to the hospital while the other half wanted to track Vampiro down & rip him into two…if not more little pieces. Picking up the bag she made her way to the parking lot & the car they arrived in. As she bent to unlock & open the door she felt a hand above her shut the door.   
  
(need I ask? Review please?) 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
"Pass the keys Rose." She pulled them from the lock passing them to Kevin that was behind her. She then made her way into the passenger seat tossing the bag into the back. She kept her head low not looking at anything or anyone.   
  
"Where is Lex Rose?"   
  
"Was at the hotel, if he saw the show I am sure he is gone by now."  
  
"Rose please look up. You have every reason to be upset, but no reason to be blaming yourself."  
  
"How did…"  
  
"I have known you how long? Steven is a free spirit, I am sure you warned him to be careful. In the end if was his choice."  
  
"I could have pushed harder for him to wait. That or gone with him to the gorilla spot…"  
  
"No Rose, you have said it before…things happen for a reason even if we don't like them. At least you were able to get out there to help him, get him to calm down."   
  
"I…I know. I also feel bad cause after it happened, I wanted to go find & kill Vampiro. My mind was on vengeance more then support. Right now though, Steven needs my support. Vengeance will come later."  
  
"Just try to not let him cloud your judgment, like he did tonight with Steven." Rose nodded as they pulled into the hospital. Because of how late it was they had to enter through the ER. Inside were Eric, Lex & the two Stiners.   
  
"Kev…I will be over in a few minutes…I don't wish to be around that many people right now." He nodded understanding as she turned heading into the ladies room. He then turned walking over to the four men. Almost everyone could hear his footsteps in the quiet room. They all look up in his direction.  
  
"Any word yet?" Eric just shook his head as Lex lowered his head wringing his hands. Kevin walked over to the two brothers. "I didn't really expect to see you two."  
  
"We brought Lex" Explained the younger brother. "Look at him man, he is a wreck. If we didn't stop him there was a good chance he would have been here tonight as a resident."   
  
"Good point, if you two wish I will make sure he gets back."  
  
"We will stick for a bit, at least till we know something we can tell the others." Rose finally made her way over to the group of guys. She didn't sit though, just sort of leaned on the nearest pillar.   
  
"Thank you Rose. Your fast actions they said may have helped limit the damage."  
  
"Eric…I deserve no thanks. Thanks would have been if the accident was prevented from even happening."   
  
"You could have stopped him." All heads turn to look at Lex who had his head still lowered.  
  
"What was that?" Questioned Eric.  
  
"That…BITCH could have stopped him. Gotten him to cancel the match. She is the whole fucking reason he is back there. If she really didn't want him to, he wouldn't have gone." Lifting his head to look right at her. "Don't even try to deny it you little whore." Lex leaped from his seat, but before he was within reach of Rose Kevin was already there blocking his path. "Here is another one wrapped around your little finger."  
  
"Lex sit down before Kevin knocks you out." Came Eric's voice. Slowly Lex sunk back down into his seat. Kevin then moved so he was standing next to Rose. He knew the last thing she needed right now was her to fight with Steven's best friend.   
  
"Though I don't have to…may I please give a reply to what he said?"  
  
"Go ahead, it is better then the silence."  
  
"First off I never force anyone to do anything they do not wish. I may suggest, but never force. If someone is fully set in their ways there is no changing that. Lex you were even in the car when he got the letter. You were there when I suggested dropping the angle, not just the match…the whole angle. I voiced my concerns, & I voiced them again tonight before he went out. Still he went…it was his choice." Eric walked over to Rose.  
  
"I know this may be a bad time, but we need to talk." She nodded & followed him outside having an idea what this was about.   
  
"Well we have proof now, although I am sorry how it cam about. Depending on Steven's condition we can suspend or fire Vampiro."  
  
"NO…Don't fire him, just suspend him till the Havoc."  
  
"Rose you lose your mind?"   
  
"Eric I want him to pay…& pay big. Just keep him out of my hair till the Havoc. I will face him alone if I must…I beat him. THEN fire him…That is IF he even has a career to be fired from once I am done." That last bit her voice was icy cold.   
  
"Ok Rose…just please be careful I don't need a second person in the hospital cause of this mans stunts. I am also sorry for what happened in there."  
  
"It is not your place to apologize for someone else's actions. I know that is one reason you called me out here…Lex had every reason to be angry even if it was ill aimed."  
  
As they began to head back inside the two brothers came out.   
  
"What's up guys?"  
  
"We are heading back…Steven is being moved to the burn unit. Lex already headed up to see him."   
  
"Ok guys thanks for coming out." They headed inside Rose walked over almost leaning against Kevin. He took one hand to pat her shoulder as Eric asked.  
  
"So what they say?"  
  
"They wanted to talk to you first."  
  
"I'll be right back then." Once he was out of sight Kevin felt Rose slump against him more. Moving his arm to help keep her balanced.  
  
"You know you don't need to keep such a strong front for everyone."  
  
"Yes I do. People expect it of me. How can someone who shows weakness control a force like The Shadow?"   
  
"It's not a weakness, it is called being human." Rose stood up shaking her head blinking away any thought of tears as Eric walked back over.   
  
"They are limiting him to one visitor at a time. I asked them to take Rose to a waiting room till Lex was done. Cause of how comfortable she seems around you, I think it wise if you stay with her for now."  
  
"I don't need a babysitter, but do…appreciate it."  
  
"Sure no problem, where you heading to Eric?"  
  
"Back to the hotel to find a way to clean up this mess." Eric patted Roses shoulder before leaving. A Nurse walked over leading the two up to the waiting room. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Once in the room Kevin sat on the sofa patting the spot next to him.  
  
"Come on & try to get some rest. I promise the moment Lex is out of the room I will wake you." Rose slowly walked over to sit. She curled her legs under her. Slowly she leaned against Kevin resting her head on his chest. He carefully draped one arm over her. Soon her eyes closed as she drifted off. Turning his attention to the TV in the room watching late night infomercials.   
  
Lex was in a protective gown sitting in a hard plastic chair. His teeth were clenched as he watched his best friend just laying there. Steven had a few monitors hooked up to him to keep track of his vitals. How in the world could this of happened? First the letter & then this. Why couldn't he of taken a hint?  
  
Who was he most angry at though? Vampiro for doing this? Rose for not pushing Steven harder to drop this? Steven for not listening to reason? Or himself for not speaking up sooner? God damn it, it was hard enough seeing a wrestler in the hospital. It was harder the fact it was a friend & for such a dumb reason. For something the never should have happened.  
  
He was sick of hearing how her quick thinking helped him, prevented things from being worse, how the hell could it be any worse? Nothing came to mind right away, but the more he sat there in silence the different possibilities began to fill his mind. If Rose didn't calm him down Steven's back could have been damaged more. If she didn't make sure everything was out or urged Eric to get extra personnel…the burns could have been worse…or…or… He lowered his head not even wanting to think of the final 'or' that was plaguing his mind. Man he nearly damned to hell the one person that did the best they could to help Steven. Steven was always thick skulled, but then again so was he. Standing he walked closer to the bed lightly touching his hand.   
  
"Sorry buddy, I think I have to go talk to someone. They deserve to be in here more then I do right now." He left the room removing the gown before heading to the waiting room.  
  
  
  
As Rose tried to rest her mind kept getting filled with images ranging from the first attack, through the dream invasion, to the fire tonight lastly to where she freely walked away from Steven's side. When ever he felt her begin to stir Kevin would gently rub her arm to try to calm her down. At times even tilting his head down to whisper to her.   
  
"It's ok Runt. He will be just fine; believe it or not you did good tonight." He would then go back to watching TV. This situation kept repeating itself every few minutes for a little over half an hour. Then Lex walked in hearing the tail end of Kevin's comment.  
  
"You're right, she did." Kevin looked towards the door then lightly nudged Rose.  
  
"Time to get up…" Rose opened her eyes first looking up at Kevin then towards the door at Lex. She got up heading for the door. Lex just stood there, it would of served him right if she walked right by him without a word after what he said. What she did though caught him & even Kevin a little off guard. She stopped right in front on Lex. A finger beckoned him closer. Was she going to yell at him? Slap him maybe? His actions before he deserved either one. He stepped closer & she just gave him a light hug. As if her touch lifted a great weight Lex began to slump a little against her. His voice barely more then mumbles, muffled even more by his face buried in her hair.   
  
"Shh it's ok…" Kevin got up & between the two of them helped Lex into one of the chairs. Kevin then looked at Rose a puzzled look across his face. Her voice low in reply.  
  
"I think some of his walls began to fall."  
  
"Rose?"  
  
"Yes Lex?" Rose looked back at him.  
  
"I am…sorry for what I said before. It was wrong & uncalled for."  
  
"It is ok, worry, fear & rage got the better of you. Your mind just pegged me as a good target for those feeling cause of my involvement with this."  
  
"I should have thanked you Rose, not bashed you like I did."  
  
"That is the past…forget it please. I would like to know though, how…how is he doing?"  
  
"Didn't Eric tell you two?"  
  
"No he left too fast that he forgot to." Lex sighed lowering his head, it hurt to even think about it alone talk about it. Rose deserved to know though, that way she was prepared before going in.  
  
"They believe he may have 2nd & 3rd degree burned on the lower half of the body…they said they would reevaluate them in the morning as well as any other injuries. He is currently in a brace to prevent him from moving his back in his sleep. He still is not awake; they claim it is from the medication he is on for the night." Rose nodded patting his arm; she could tell that was not easy for him to get out. Turning she headed for the door.  
  
"I will try not to be too long."  
  
"Take as much time as you feel you need."  
  
"Thanks Lex." She headed down the hall to the nurses stations where she was given directions of putting a gown on over her clothing & putting her hair in a cap. A few final directions including her asking if she could touch him at all. She was lead to Steven room where she walked in. She moved the chair by the bed. She carefully took his one hand that was resting on top of the blanket.  
  
"Man Steven…look at the mess we are wrapped up in now." She let her thumb lightly rub the back of his hand. Oh man her mind was so lost in the events of tonight she nearly forgot something & she was pretty sure so did the others. As she was getting ready to stand there was a knock on the glass window that leads to the hall. Looking up she saw Kevin holding a note. 'Eric will contact her.' Rose nodded almost a faint chuckle, Kevin was getting good at that or she was just getting predictable. She lowered her head closing her eyes. She couldn't just sit there & do nothing. Slowly she began to quietly hum. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Rose was standing in the forest. Looking down she saw she was dressed in a purple flowing gown & black boots. Slowing looking around she guessed it was her time to walk. Wait a minute why walk? Closing her eyes she focused & slowly the scenery changed around her. Opening her eyes she was now in a large gothic bed chamber. Steven was lying in the bed that was fitted with gray satin sheet. She was a bit flustered at first by the sight. They two of them had only dream walked maybe twice since the camping trip. She could see his chest was bare, for a moment she wondered what else was. She soon bearded herself for the thought. Walking closer she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She was now dressed more like a poor chamber maid even down to her feet now being bare on the cold stone floor. The sight almost gave her chills for some odd reason.   
  
"Nice choice Steven."  
  
"I didn't pick it."  
  
"What?!" She looked over at Steven who was now carefully perched up on one elbow watching her. Oh man did he look hot…no come on focus. She didn't create this choice of attire; neither did Steven…That left only one choice. Closing her eyes she slowly chanted something. Following soon after was a scream from outside the room. It soon vanished.  
  
"Was that?" Rose nodded.  
  
"He is gone now though. We have things to tend to the last we needed is him trying to force his way in here." She walked closer to the bed looking down at him a faintly playful smile on her lips. "I just need you to relax. If not for my sake for yours &…Susan's" Man why was it just saying her name in here seemed to gnaw at her heart. She had seen the two were meant for each other. Even if they were not, they could never be more then they are in the real world. Steven felt the uneasiness Rose felt saying his wife's name. He didn't comment though as he rolled onto his back. Rose carefully placed on of her hands on his chest. Man it was soft & warm…she bet it was just as much so in person…ok Rose enough. She tried to get her mind to change focus. "Steven how much do you remember about tonight?" She removed her hand as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.   
  
"I remember leaving the locker room; I was up front watching the matching when I felt someone hit me. I turned to see the dread locking vampire take off running. That is the last thing I can remember." She looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Damn it Steven, I can't believe he got you worked up into a blind rage."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She turned her head away feeling the threat of tears. Steven pushed himself back up onto one arm. Reaching with his other arm he took a hold of one of her arms pulling her closer to him. He pulled till she was being held against him. As they touched he felt a faint tingling, but thought nothing of it at the same time. Slowly Rose let the tears begin to fall, oddly her voice was still very clear.  
  
"He tried to keep his word about falling in a wild blaze." For some reason those few words caused his eye to shut. Pain slowly tried to sweep over him, quickly Rose whispered to him. "Remember it has no power here unless you let it." He quickly calmed down the pain subsiding.  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"Bad enough to keep you out of the ring for the Havoc."  
  
"Jade…"  
  
"The hospital isn't saying yet."  
  
"That is rarely a good sign. What else?"  
  
"Eric is suspending Vampiro till the havoc." He was going to warn her, but had a feeling she already knew what he was going to say.  
  
"I have to Steven; it is as simple as that. Just worry about yourself first."  
  
"Who is supposed to be the protector here?"  
  
"Roles get changed sometimes. Now just relax." Rose began to move to stand, but his arm caught her again.  
  
"There is something you're not telling me. You're beginning not to look well"  
  
"It is nothing."  
  
"In that case." He pulled her back towards him giving her a deep passionate kiss on the lips…This time he was the one to end the dream.  
  
  
  
(Please Review…yes this was the second dream chapter…I like the idea that almost anything can happen in them…and yes I have had my friends that read this & my other dream chapters involving Steven in the trip ask if it is a dream why don't they do more?  
  
Easy…while it is a dream realm, it is still a reality…he is still married in her eyes hence untouchable. Of course you can pick up a few moments where they 'weakness' comes through a little bit. ) 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Opening her eyes she let go of his hand as she stood up. Leaning over she gently kissed his forehead.   
  
"See you soon." Heading out of the room she removed the protective garb before making her way to the nurse's station. She was faintly limping she tried to hide it as she leaned on the counter. She inquired where the chapel was located then made her way there after the nurse assured her she would let the two men know where she went to.  
  
Once in the chapel she smiles seeing the candle display, she would tend to that later. First she made her way near the front sitting near the statue of Mary. Sitting she lowered her head. Her mind trying to sort out the mess it was currently in. At least she knew now that Steven would be just fine. Even though it took some reassurance through outside intervention of her own. There were other matters to deal with, but they could wait a few days. She let her mind wander to where it wished for a while. Next thing that was clear was the sound of the door opening. Looking up she saw a cleaning lady enter.  
  
"Pardon Madam, do you know the time?" She must have caught the lady off guard as she was the only one in there.   
  
"Nearly 6am." Oh boy did her mind drift; she had been in there nearly 3 hours. She stood & made her way to the back of the room where the candle display was. Bowing her head as she lit a long piece of wood from an already lit candle to carefully light a new one. Of course her main thoughts were on Steven, but also for the fates to bless those that needed it. Before she could turn she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kevin leaned to whisper.  
  
"I began to think you ditched us."  
  
"Never." The two left heading back for the waiting room. He could tell she was moving oddly, he was debating saying something or not. Once in the room she took a seat in a chair tilting her head back closing her eyes.  
  
"So Lex went back in?"  
  
"Yep…you should have come back to of told us before you headed off."  
  
"Sorry the nurse assured me she would handle it if you two were still awake."  
  
"I never pictured you a talk to god type of gal…is he really that bad?" Kevin voice clearly showed his concern.  
  
"Actually the opposite, I went there to help clear my head, those places are not limited to one god despite what people think. Lex walked back in leaning on the door frame.  
  
"See you found her, though she doesn't look so hot."  
  
"Lex you're so great at stating the obvious."  
  
"Sorry Rose thought you were asleep."  
  
"Guess what…I'm not."  
  
"Ok you two…Lex what's up?"  
  
"No clue, the drs kicked me out while they checked him over again." About 20 minutes passed before a nurse walked in looking around.  
  
"You all are here for Mr. Borden?"  
  
"Yes" voiced Kevin, Lex just nodded.  
  
"She must be Rose."  
  
"I am, & I am awake before you ask." Opening her eyes she lifted her head slowly.  
  
"Please follow me Ms. Lindsey." Nodding Rose got up following the nurse down the hall to a small room. She sat at a table in the room as the nurse left. It was only a minute or two before a second door opened. A dr walked in taking a seat across from her.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Excuse me sir? I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"I am talking about your friend's recovery. A recovery that makes no sense in any book."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When Mr. Borden was brought in last eve, the prelims showed his injuries to be about twice of what they are now. Last night there was even talk of possible skin grafts. The physician on staff last night advised waiting till today to revaluate him before making the final call." The dr opened the file in front of him. "What was first thought to be 2nd & 3rd degree burns in less then 12 hours are now classified as 1st & 2nd. That just is not possible. Plus after your visit with him his vitals improved greatly."  
  
"I still don't know why you think I did anything special? It is proven even when people are asleep or in comas they can tell when people that care about them are around. Plus also the power of prayer. It may not be scientifically, but many do believe in it."  
  
"Fine Ms. Lindsey…He is currently being moved to a normal room. You can go see him soon." He got up without another word & left. Rose soon got up herself making her way back down to the waiting room.  
  
When she walked into the room before she could even open her mouth her legs gave out from under her. Both men moved to get to her, Kevin getting there first helped her up & onto the sofa, motioning to Lex he had it covered. He faintly whispered.  
  
"Rose you're burning up."   
  
"Maybe one of us shou…"  
  
"Don't even think bout calling a Dr. Kev." He nodded as she closed her eyes. Before either guy could question anything an orderly came in.  
  
"Pardon me. I was sent to inform you Mr. Borden has been moved to room 352. Is she ok?"  
  
"I am fine just a rough night." The orderly nodded & left.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
"you two go ahead I will follow in a few minutes."  
  
"What & have you pass out on the way to his room, without me around. No way Runt."  
  
"Fine Lex, you go ahead I am sure Steven is awake & more then wondering what is taking us so long. We take too much longer & he may begin to worry."  
  
"You're beginning to make me worry."  
  
"I am fine Lex…once my head clears we will be up. I will keep my visit short I am sure he will understand."  
  
"Ok OK, I'm going." Lex headed out of the waiting room trying to find Steven's new room. Kevin then sat on the sofa next to Rose.   
  
"Ok spill it."  
  
"You going to badger me till I talk?"  
  
"Basically…now talk."  
  
"man how do I describe this?"  
  
"Try the best you can, if I am still lost I will drop it."  
  
"Ok remember how I talked before about how I can interact with life forces?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Well I basically did that last night with Steven. I took some of the cause of the injuries. From the Drs. reactions I guess I took a lil too much for their liking. Thought I don't care what they think. I also have a problem of dispelling energy when I heal."  
  
"so the energy you took is now causing you to almost pass out & burn up?"  
  
"Exactly, with every gift there comes a burden. It is a burden though that I would take for any friend." She got up heading for the door looking back at him. "That is one reason I went to the chapel to try to meditate & refocus my energy. I am glad I managed to stay standing that long. Now let's go see how Steven is doing." 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Reaching his room they could hear the two men talking inside.   
  
"Should we interrupt?"  
  
"no give them a min or two more." They each took a spot on each side of the door. Leaning against the wall they waited. Rose then heard Lex getting ready to begin about when she got back to the waiting room. "Lex no point making the old man worry."  
  
"Old man am I Rose? Get in here & drag the big guy with you." Rose chuckled as she pushed herself off the wall walking into the room; Kevin followed only a few paces behind her.  
  
"You're getting good Steven, as for being old…well you are older then me." She threw a playful smile before grabbing a seat in the corner.  
  
"True I am older, that doesn't make me old. As for how good I am…Lex told me for the most part the big guy didn't leave your side last night."  
  
Hey anything it took to keep her ok for you."  
  
"Ok you two…I don't need any of the mushiness."   
  
"Rose just close your eyes I know you have a rough night." Looking over he saw her eyes were already close he couldn't help but laugh a little. He then looked at the other two. "Ok…so what did Susan say?"  
  
"She will have everything ready for you at home. You can recover there. Spend some time with her & the boys."  
  
"Guys I'm not that bad."  
  
"Steven they thought you were a lot worse last night & that was the news she got."  
  
"Speaking of that I will head outside to call her."  
  
"Thanks Lex." He nodded as he got up heading outside.  
  
"ok Kevin, what's the real story?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Kevin come on, I may be injured but I am not blind." Kevin moved to sit in the chair by the bed. He leaned forward resting his forearms on his legs folding his hand together.   
  
"You were in a hell of a lot worse shape last night. So much so that your condition today has the drs. stumped."  
  
"My legs still feel like I was stung a million times & my back like it was hit with a sledgehammer. What happened, I am still having trouble remembering pieces of it." Kevin sighed as he began to fill in all the details of the night before. He leaned back in the chair once he was done. "They are right I should be in worse shape. Thank god for small blessings."  
  
"And for ravens that like to meddle in things." Steven didn't understand at first, and then looked over at Rose. He then looked back at Kevin who nodded. "Yes, she had a hand in why you are still not in the burn ward."  
  
"She more then earned her nap then. I had a feeling she did something to me last night. I just couldn't get her to say what."  
  
"Wait a minute; you talked to her last night? How you were knocked out the whole time."  
  
"Forget I said it. It is too complex for me to try to explain."  
  
"Ok Steven." 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Rose opened her yes, her head was tilted towards the window & she could tell it was already dark out. Hearing voices in the hall she knew she was still in the hospital, but she heard nothing in the room itself. Lifting her head she looked around the room. It was dimly lit she could only make out Steven's form in the bed. She went to carefully stand to make sure her legs weren't going to go out from under her again before she walked over to the bed. Steven's voice was heard just after she took her first step.  
  
"hey sleeping beauty."  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"Not really, where is everyone?"  
  
"Lex had to leave for a house show & Kevin is at a near by hotel, just waiting for you to call."  
  
"Why didn't he wake me?"  
  
"He tried you were out like a light. He was debating hoisting you over his shoulder & carrying you out." He tried to keep a straight face at the mental image. "I asked him not to; I told him it would look as if he was trying to kidnap someone." Now was Rose's turn to almost laugh at the image, man she would have been the butt of the jokes for a while. In more ways then one knowing the guys.  
  
"Yes that is not exactly a dignified way of carrying someone…so what time is it?"  
  
"Almost 2."  
  
"AM?"  
  
"How often do you see the moon at 2 pm?"  
  
"ok & the hospital didn't kick me out why? It's not like your critical anymore nor am I family."  
  
"Stardom has a few perks, plus I told them you had a hand in my improved health." He smiled one of those 'I know something' grins. Rose just nodded, damn that big lug. Rose moved closer to sit in the chair by the bed.  
  
"I am sorry I couldn't do more. Most likely you will still be out of action for the Havoc."  
  
"I am sure I can live with that. You just make sure you are careful & not let him get to you."  
  
"I…I will try, but I can not promise anything more then to try."  
  
"I know." He then situated the bed so he was sitting up more to look at her. Reaching a hand out he patted her knee, then taking her hand lightly kissing it. "I just don't wish to see you in this situation in 2 weeks…or worse." Rose tried not to blush as he let her hand go. She lowered it back down to her lap.  
  
"I know…neither do I exactly." He nodded.  
  
"Hmm you slept nearly 12 hours, yet still look tired."  
  
"well those chairs aren't the most comfortable of sleeping places."  
  
"in that case…" He lowered the bed back down into laying position. He then patted the top of the blanket as he slid to one side of the bed. "Come get some rest."  
  
"You're nuts."  
  
"Learned from the best." He faintly chuckled.  
  
"You're lucky the nurses didn't kick me out already. If they walk in & see me in the bed…well they would toss me out on my arse so fast I wouldn't even have a chance to blink."   
  
"Now you're over reacting. My Raven winged angel needs her sleep & I am not calling Kevin this late. I Promise I will behave." Rose laughed at the last tiny comment, closing her eyes for a few second then reopened them her mind traveled a brief moment.  
  
"ok but if they say anything I'm blaming it on you."  
  
"Fine, fine…"  
  
"you do realize I have not showered in over a day."  
  
"Full of excuses aren't you? What are you worried you will offend me…get real." Rose shrugged slipping her shoes off before climbing into the bed so she was lying on top of the blanket. Because of how he was laying it made sense for her to lay with her back to him. As she tried to get comfortable she heard a faint wince from him, so she began to move to get up. His hand lightly touched hers. "Don't go, just relax." She nodded but relaxed. She felt bad as she was sure the wince was from her movements irritating the burns. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she was almost staring right into Big Sexy's own big eyes. She nearly jumped, but her mind was quick to remind her of the pain she felt she was the cause of.  
  
"Morning Runt."  
  
"Morning you big lug."  
  
"Morning Rose." She carefully turned her head to see Steven was sitting off the side of the bed eating breakfast.  
  
"Morning Steven." She turned to face Kevin again as she also moved to sit up.  
  
"How long have you been watching me for?"  
  
"Steven when did your food get here?"  
  
"Bout 20."  
  
"Ah ok…about 15-20 minutes then."  
  
"Am I that interesting to watch sleep?"  
  
"No…just cute"  
  
"He thought the scene he walked in on was better though"  
  
"please don't start you two." Rose quickly slipped from the bed walking to the rest room shutting the door.  
  
"Steven I think you made her blush with that last one."  
  
"She is so cute when you can actually see her blush…I wonder if her cheeks were that color when she was born."  
  
"Very funny you two…Now finish up so we can get you out of this place."  
  
  
  
It was nearly three hours before they were at the air port. Rose's flight took off first. She gave both guys a hug before heading off she stopped looking back at them.   
  
"Big Sexy I'll see you in Philly for the Havoc." She then looked at Steven "as for you, go home, rest up & I better not hear from your wife that you were giving her any problems." She then turned continuing her way to the gate.  
  
"Man she pegged you good."  
  
"Oh shut up Kevin." 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Once Rose was back in Philly & situated at home she made a few phone calls. The next afternoon it was set. Rich, Matt & Julia would be meeting her at the boxing club on Broad street. She then headed down to help her mom finish making dinner. They were just finishing up when her father came in.  
  
"Baby girl when did you get in?"   
  
"Bout 3 hours ago."  
  
"We weren't expecting you for another week."  
  
"Well plans got changed, if it is a problem I can go to a hotel for a few days."  
  
"Don't be silly Rosie; you know your father is only messing with you."  
  
"I know." Moving to set the table they all sat down & began to eat, Rose filling them in on all the details except for the letter & the invasion of her dreams.  
  
"Do you still have it?"  
  
"Yes dad, but it is very minor now." Reaching up she carefully removed the choker. Folding it she placed it on the table, moving her head & hair to show them, at this point it looked to be barely more then a scratch. She then went back to eating. "I have 8 passes I can use if I wish…that is if you two wish to come?"   
  
"We will both be there this time." This shocked Rose some. She had always asked her parents to come to shows that were near by. Normally she was told they would watch on TV, or only her father would come.   
  
"You're really worried about me?"  
  
"We worry every time you perform Baby Girl. That is the right of a parent."  
  
"You will learn that some day I hope."  
  
"Mom please don't start that again. You know how I feel about that."  
  
"Have you even had a date since then? Have you even looked at another boy…sorry at your age I mean another man?"  
  
"Mother….enough please." She then went back to eating; maybe if her mouth was full she wouldn't need to answer any more questions. After dinner she offered to do the dishes before heading down to the basement to work out. She wondered if her mother would ever learn not to bring up the subject of another boyfriend. Even if she was looking, who would want a girl that was never around?  
  
Rose was already at the club working out on a weigh bag. Every few hits she would glance down at her watch. When would she learn to start telling her friends to be there an hour or so BEFORE she really wants them to show. If they didn't arrive soon she would lose any decent ring time.   
  
A while later her three friends walk in looking around.  
  
"Ok Matt don't tell us we actually beat her here?" Commented Rich who was about three years older then Rose. He was 6'5" looked on the thin side at first glance, but there was hidden strength & agility to that build.  
  
"No way, she is always on the early side & we are…" Julia looks down at her watch "far from early if anything she left thinking we were not showing."  
  
"No she is right over there." Matt pointed in the direction of the hanging bags. Most were being worked on by men. The other two looked in the direction Matt pointed.  
  
"Dude all I see is a few dudes & a chick with a nice trunk."  
  
"Dim wit raise your eyes above the trunk by almost a foot."   
  
"God Rich I swear all you think about is T & A."  
  
"Least I don't stare at yours Julia." Rich looked back at the bags raising his eyes upward till he saw what was holding the woman's hair in a braid. It was a thick leather cord attached to it was a few black feathers. "Dude no way you are telling me that fine thick tail belongs to Rose."  
  
"Yah….Dude I am. She pulled a lot off over the last couple years." Rich looked her up & down from a distance, then squinted his eyes as if trying to study something.  
  
"GOD DAMN….that is her." Almost the whole place fell silent at his yelling. A tall well built black man walked towards them with a 'you're dead' type look.  
  
"you don't watch your lip boy you will need to leave." Rose heard them, how could she miss it. Turning she walked over towards them patting the big guys arm.  
  
"Sorry bout that Joe, these the guys I was waiting for."  
  
"For your sake they can stay…which one is the guinea pig?" Joe almost chuckled cracking a smile a few teeth missing.  
  
"Don't know yet…come on Joe get so I can get to work." The man nodded walking away.  
  
"Wow…"  
  
"Yes Rich it is me…but my face is higher. Yes I know you need to look down at me…but you don't need to look that low." Julia smirks jabbing an elbow into Rich's ribs the best she can as she is a foot shorter then he is.  
  
"Busted."  
  
"Come on Joe is lending me the room in the back" She turned heading off all three following after her. Once in the back she slid into the ring. "Ok who wants to give me a warm up?"  
  
"Warm up? What we get out of it?"  
  
"Front row seats to the Havoc."  
  
"Tease…"  
  
"Yep, now come on the work out will be good for you as well." Rose said almost taunting them. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Not even 25 minutes later both men were on their backs fighting for breath.  
  
"Man I expected Rich to be easy…but you disappoint me Matt. When was the last time you had a decent match?" Matt sort of just groaned from the mat. Rose chuckled as she walked to the corner looking down at Julia.  
  
"Don't even think it Rose…Remember I wanted to be a valet never a wrestler."  
  
"Yah like I did at one time. Ok fine you can just watch." She jumped from the ring to the floor heading for her bag whispering as she walked pass Julia. "Don't worry you'll still get the passes." She then looked back at the ring. "You boys think you can handle a few more days of this?"  
  
"No" came the reply mixed with moans & groans.  
  
"Wimps…" The guys slowly began to get up they were debating throwing her a dirty looks but feared what she might do to them if they did.  
  
"So when we get the passes?"   
  
"Maybe I don't think you earned them."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Rose laughed as she removed a small packet from her bag handing it to Julia.   
  
"I'm heading out to try to find some real competition." She patted Julia's shoulder before grabbing her bag heading out.  
  
"Man she so dissed you two."  
  
"Oh quiet." Snapped both guys.  
  
By the end on the next week & a half she worked herself so hard her whole body ached. But it was a good ache, an ache with reason behind it. She was in the back yard meditating when her mother walked over handing her the phone. Her eyes still shut as she answered.  
  
"Ello Mr. Bischoff…well I knew it was one of three people. Anyone else & my mother would not of bothered me…Don't know has he checked in yet?...Then most likely not. The less of a chance of us running into each other before Sunday the better…Ok see you then." Rose hung up the phone placing it on the grass next to her.  
  
(Short chapter I know…) 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Sunday was here & Rose headed off for the Civic Center. Her parents would be there later as she has to be there before the doors opened. She had just dropped her bag off in the room The Shadow was assigned to for the night. She then went to try to find the WolfPac's room to see if Kevin or Lex had shown up yet. She felt a chill in the air but didn't let it bother her till she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She closed her eyes, she had to remain calm. Even if she was right she could not afford to get her self worked up yet. She then felt herself being thrown against the wall of the hall way. A nail moved under her chin lifting her head upwards.  
  
"My my, seems a spider caught a fly."   
  
"Watch it before a Snake comes along to eat the spider." She opened her eyes to look right at him.  
  
"Oh how feisty you are right now, after tonight your last protector will know true darkness…Then there will be no one left to stop me." He leaned against her, pinning her to the wall. He then leaned kissing her fully on the lips; any attempt to fight seemed to only make it worse. He then let her go turning to walk down the hall. Rose slowly wiped her lips in disgust; she then looked down seeing red on her hand. Turning her head she began to spit what ever it was out. She didn't wish to believe it was blood even though it did taste like it. The question was whose blood was it? He was talking to her so it had to of been hers or his. A low growl from her lips as she looked in the direction he had left. She was getting ready to turn to head back for her room when she heard a door open a few feet from where she was.  
  
"Hey Runt…" Damn it she was so close to where she was heading, yet still got caught. Kevin made his way towards her till she faced him. He saw the flushed skin, her eyes faintly glazed, what worried him most was the crimson marking her lips. "Come on Rose…" He took her arm leading her into the WolfPac's room. Hall, Luger & Konan were all on the sofa chatting when they saw Kevin back in the door way. He motioned for all three to move which they did. He then led Rose to the sofa sitting her down almost laying.  
  
"Yo man…What happened to her?"  
  
"I have a pretty good guess." Kevin looked at Lex with a nod.  
  
"I think we are on the same train here." He then got up moving to the bathroom returning with a glass of water, he tried to get Rose to drink some of it but she refused to swallow any of the water she took in her mouth. She motioned for the cup & spit the contents back into it tinting the whole glass red. Setting it on the table near by one of the members grabbed it tossing it out. Rose moved to sit up; Kevin sat on one side of her, Lex the other.  
  
"Was it him?" Kevin asked first.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What happened?" Wondered Lex next.  
  
"He caught me in the hall & pinned me to the wall. Warned me after tonight there would be no one left to stop him, no one left to protect me. Then…" She leaned forward closing her eyes she was almost to the point of shaking. "He then kissed me…after he left was when I noticed the blood…not knowing if it was mine or his, you can see why I did not wish to risk swallowing any of it." Rose without looking could almost tell Kevin was ready to get up to storm from the room. Most likely wanting to find Vampiro to rip him apart…she wasn't sure what stopped him. Maybe wanting to insure she was ok till she got back to her room…or knowing the fact she had more right to deal the punishment then he did.  
  
"Yo Chica…you just stay here to rest till it time for you to get your dude ready. One of us will walk you back to his room then…Ok?"  
  
"Ok…" Hmm Hall did have a soft spot when he wasn't trying to play up the ass hole punk role.  
  
Nearly 2 hours into the event Lex escorted Rose back to The Shadows locker room. If it wasn't for the fact that she doesn't drink at least to his knowledge he could have sworn she was drunk. Even when he tried to question her about it she assured him she was fine. Her mind was just in a fog from the incident that night, but she would be fine. She went to get ready after she handed a letter to Lex asking him to run it to the board tech for her. Once she was alone she locked the door to get ready. What ever Vampiro did to her she had to shake it & shake it now.  
  
(Getting near the end, then I will begin to write some WWF/WWE stories. I Didn't know if I wanted to smirk or cringe after I wrote this & saw that Vampiro used the same words as a threat that The Shadow had in the ring when they first met face to face after the first attack on Jade. "…will know true darkness…" Shadow said Vampiro will know it…This chaper Vampiro warns Jade that the Shadow will know it…love how your own words can try to come nip you in the rear at times?...ok well please review) 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Getting close to show time he left the room heading for the Gorilla spot his steps slow & methodical. Once there he looked at the board tech who just nodded holding up the paper. Good he got it in time, normally the note would have been delivered before the show. Closing his eyes he focused as Vampiro was introduced first. A few deep breaths he opened his eyes as the announcer began to introduce him, but instead of his normal music or the lights going out Metalica's Seek & Destroy began to play. Sting's music prior to joining the WolfPac. The Shadow made a run for the ring diving under the bottom ropes till he was near center then spins up into a crouch position, and then slowly stood up.  
  
The match started simply enough till about 5 minutes in when The Shadow was knocked off his feet & was slow to stand. Things were beginning to get foggy & just hoped they would clear soon. They hooked up next shoving each other away, but Vampiro was the faster to recover. As The Shadow moved closer Vampiro leaned back & then sprayed a red mist towards The Shadow.  
  
The masked one let out a deep growl as he dropped to both knees covering his face. His eyes were burning tearing up. Trying to focus his mind his hands clenched as he felt a kick to his ribs. Ok now he knew which of the two energies Vampiro's was. Slowly he stood to face the direction he felt the vampire was in. Barely ducking a close line only to turn catching Vampiro in the back with a punch, after the first hit everything began to run on instinct & rage. The Pain in his eyes began to trickle back the memories of everything leading to this moment. Vampiro tried to make a run for it believing his trick didn't work for some reason, but he was caught by his hair & tossed back into the ring. The second time he ran he got away. The Shadow almost took after him but stopped at the ropes. He backed up as the ref began to count; this was not how he wanted to win. He had no other choice though. He would have been unable to track him outside the ring. Vampiro would have made it if Nash, Hall & Konan didn't block his path. The three men pushed forward moving Vampiro back towards the ring. That is when the crowd saw Sting slowly make his way out behind the other three. Back at ring side Hall & Nash each grabbed one side & tossed Vampiro back into the ring. Sting sat near the commentators table as the three WolfPac members covered three sides of the ring.   
  
Though unseen The Shadow smiled feeling his prey entering the ring again. Walking over he lifted him up by the back of his head & tossed him across the ring in to one of the corners. The toss was followed up by a splash onto his back. If Sting could not be in the ring, he was going to be remembered in this fight. One hand reached yanking Vampiro back causing him to fall to the canvas. The Shadow walked to face him, And then took his legs applying the Scorpion death lock. It didn't take long for the bell to ring signaling the submission. The ref tapped the Shadow's shoulder to let go, but if anything he just leaned into it deeper. Trying to warn him a hand just came up pushing the ref aside. All three members of the WolfPac slid into the ring, but a growl from the masked one kept Konan & Hall at a good distance. Nash looked over at Sting who slowly got up walking to the ring & up the steps to get in. Both walked over carefully. Kevin the first to try.  
  
"It's over…come on let go…" The Shadow just turned his head in the direction of the voice replying with a deep growl. Kevin shook his head as Sting moved to lean in close, some most likely thought he was nuts for getting this close. His voice lower enough for the camera's not to hear.   
  
"Jade…Jade…Come back from the darkness or you are no better than he is." The Shadow let go of the hold. Standing he moves to kneel by the face down Vampiro. His voice a deep snarl.  
  
"Never return here again…" He then stands walking to the other side of the ring. Where he last remembered 2 energies there was now 6. Then everything began to blend together, & still he could not see. The next feeling was as if he was falling…Then nothing. 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Her head was pounding; she slowly fought to open her eyes. She saw nothing except for filtered light. Reaching a hand up she felt that both eyes were covered by some sort of bandage.  
  
"Hey Baby Girl."  
  
"Hey pop…where am I?"  
  
"Home…you had us all scared to death. Your boss wanted to send you to the hospital, but we suggested we bring you back here first. If you didn't get better then we would have taken you."  
  
"And you can be almost as persuasive as I am when you put your mind to it. Who else is here? I can hear voices down stairs."  
  
"Let me see if I can get these names right. Nash…Luger…Borden. Then Matt, Rich & Julia of course your mother."  
  
"Borden? You sure about that?"  
  
"If he is the one you also call Sting…yep"  
  
"I will ask later…what's the deal with the bandages?"  
  
"Something was sprayed in your face during the match." Rose sighed faintly only remembering fragments.  
  
"It blinded me…how long will it last?"  
  
"We have no clue…you fought for 15-20 minutes after it happened, that is a long time to have what ever it was on you."  
  
"He also did something to fog my mind…I don't remember anything past the tie-up where we shoved each other away."  
  
"You won, but it may have cost a price…" A familiar voice somewhere in the room answered.  
  
"Steven?"  
  
"Hey…" Her dad got up & kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'll check on you later…" Rose nodded hearing footsteps leaving the room. She then felt someone sit on the side of her bed; her hand was then lifted & held.  
  
"I thought you were still at home?"  
  
"No last minute I felt I had to catch a flight here…I got to the arena just before you got sprayed. The WolfPac said they were going to head down incase he tried anything else. I insisted I go with them, even if as support. I knew even if I couldn't wrestle I had to be there firstly for my partner & secondly for my charm. I am sorry." She reached a hand up to carefully brush his cheek that had a few tears on it…  
  
"It is not your fault; you have no reason to be sorry. After he confronted me in the hall & I was not feeling well I should of found some way out of it. I was careless & stupid to force myself. By the time he blinded me, my sight was not the only thing that was gone."  
  
"Well you're back now."  
  
"I have a feeling I owe you thanks for that."  
  
"You owe me nothing but you getting rest & getting better."  
  
"Ok" She felt a soft kiss on her hand, then her cheek. He stood up & she heard him leaving the room. 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ect.  
  
Every day after the accident her bandages would be removed to test her vision. It took nearly 2 weeks for it to return fully. For some reason though her eyes remained sensitive to UV light. So when ever she goes out in the day, even a cloudy one she has to wear a pair of sunglasses. She was sitting in her room; she kept it dark now out of habit. She was thinking back to the confrontation in the hall, the confrontation that began the downward spiral. His words ringing in her head 'After tonight your last protector will know true darkness.' Was he warning her? Because of his actions she will not be seeing the light of the sun any time soon. Her family & she tried to remain hopeful that in time this too would heal.  
  
(The End I hope you enjoyed & my new story I hope to story posting soon. Please review) 


End file.
